


Meaty Manly Pizza: Daddi's Boi

by CTFMeister



Series: Meaty Manly Pizza [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Gay, Incest, M/M, Transformation, Weight Gain, Yaoi, female to male, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Infatuated with Tracer, D.Va joins Overwatch. But after Tracer leaves for home and doesn't return, D.Va decides she needs to go find her. What will D.Va find at Tracer's apartment? Sequel to "Unhealthy Side Effects of Pizza"





	Meaty Manly Pizza: Daddi's Boi

With her hands crossed and a sour expression on her face, D.Va sat impatiently in the Overwatch lobby, her foot tapping away at the floor while she waited for someone to come get her. Thanks to her extraordinary performance while defending her country, she’d been invited to the Overwatch base in Gibraltar in order to join the team. But honestly D.Va had no interest in joining at all. 

The young Korean gamer was more than happy with how her life was going at the moment. Right now, all she had to do was play videogames and help defend South Korea. She wasn’t really looking to expand her jurisdiction to the entire world. In fact, were it not for her superiors asking her to at least come in person, she wouldn’t have even bothered responding. They insisted incessantly that this was a ‘great opportunity for her’, so now she had no choice but sit here, waiting begrudgingly.

Although honestly, it wasn’t all bad. Now that she was in Gibraltar, maybe she could take a few days off to go sight-seeing. She could do a little bit of tourism in Spain, or spend a little bit of time in France… She could even go to Great Britain, do a little bit of traveling and relaxing…

“Oh, hi there!” Called out a voice to D.Va. “You must be Miss Hana Song, I presume.”

‘Finally!’ D.Va thought. Now that someone was here she could tell them how much she didn’t want to become part of Overwatch. D.Va stood up straight and looked at the Overwatch member, when a huge gasp left her mouth.

“My name is Lena Oxton, codename Tracer.” She said, extending her hand towards D.Va. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The young woman before D.Va was absolutely stunning. Her body was fit and lean, not too muscly or brutish. Her build was petite, looking cute and soft. Her face adorable but not too childish. And her voice was so angelic that it rang D.Va sweetly inside her ears. This girl was the perfect embodiment of femininity, and D.Va absolutely loved it. 

Ever since she was young, D.Va had always held a disdain for guys. Maybe it was because her father had always treated her horribly. Maybe it began after spending so much time with gross obese gamer guys. Whatever the reason was, her hate fat, gross, pervy guys transformed her sexual tastes in the opposite direction. She liked cute, small, soft girls, which Tracer fit like a glove. Tracer had to be D.Va’s dream girl.

“Err- Miss Song?” Tracer asked with a confusion.

D.Va shook her head intensely, mentally kicking herself. She was staring dumbly at a pretty lady again. “Oh um- Right. Sorry.” D.Va stumbled, extending her own hand to shaker Tracer’s. “Yes. That’s me. Hana Song. Or D.Va. But you can just call me Hana. Or D.Va. Or whatever you want.”

The Korean girl nervously held her breath in, hoping to not have embarrassed herself in front of the cutie. However, much to her relief, Tracer just giggled it off. “Alright Hana. Well, I appreciate that you’ve taken some time to travel over here and consider joining Overwatch. We’ve seen you in action and we really think you’d make a great fit for the team. You see, here at Overwatch, we think that blah blah… Blah blah blah…”

Tracer continued on talking, but the meaning of all words dropped for D.Va. The only thing she was able to do was stare intently into the eyes of this magnificent woman, admiring all the beauty she held. The way she cutely moved her petite mouth… The way her voice sang out with excitement from the topic… The happy expression she made as she talked… D.Va could watch over her forever…

“So, what do you say?” Tracer asked. 

“Huh?” D.Va stepped back, not really following the trail of the conversation.

“Well, do you want to join Overwatch or not?” Tracer asked once more. “I know you have a lot of responsibilities with the defense of your country, but we would really like it if you joined our group. And, if you want, I could even be your guide and show you around. Be like a mentor of sorts, just so you can adjust more easily.”

D.Va began blushing heavily. “You- You’d do that? Just for me?”

“Of course!” Tracer exclaimed joyfully. “I’d be more than happy to help you get accustomed here. It would be my duty to make sure you felt comfortable with the team, and you I’d be glad for you to depend on me for anything you need. Besides, who wouldn’t love to help a girl as cute as you?”

D.Va’s cheeks became even redder, her blush covering her entire face. “Y-Y-Y-You think I’m c-cute?”

“Yeah I do.” Tracer responded plainly. “You’re one of the cutest girls I’ve ever seen. Actually, this is a bit embarrassing, but I watch your MEKA streams all the time. I just love seeing you fighting and being all cool. Hehe, I guess I’m a bit of a fan.”

Wow, this was so embarrassing… D.Va’s whole body felt hot, sweat pouring down from her face. This girl was so pretty and nice, and now she was calling her cute and being so kind… She was even a fan of D.Va’s stream. This was everything D.Va could dream of. To have such a beautiful girl around her… Maybe they could even…

“Yes, I’ll join Overwatch.” D.Va said confidently. “But only if… Only if you spend time with me… Showing me around and helping me and stuff…”

Tracer nodded with glee. “Yay!” She began to shake D.Va’s hands joyfully. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll be more than happy to be your guiding figure! Heck, we could even become super great friends!”

D.Va looked at the ground with embarrassment. Maybe they could become… More than friends…

 

Loud stomping echoed through the halls of the Overwatch base, as D.Va stormed through, an furious expression on her face. She stomped with anger and power, slamming her feet down one after the other with tremendous force as she walked towards the monkey’s laboratory. Her goal? To get that stupid primate to answer her concerns.

Finally arriving at his laboratory, she walked through the open doors with disregard. “WINSTON!!” She yelled with rage. 

The gorilla hopped from his seat in surprise, a jar of peanut butter dropping onto the floor as he turned to face his visitor. “OH! Uh- Angela! I uh- I wasn’t having any peanut butter right now, I was just studying, uhhh- things!”

However, much to Winston’s relief, it wasn’t Doctor Ziegler coming to reprimand him for his eating habits, it was just the Korean gamer D.Va, standing before him with her shoulders crossed and an angry expression.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Winston asserted, with a sigh of relief, he turned back around and returned to his unfinished business.

“Winston, where is she?” D.Va asked commandingly. “I’ve sent you like, 12 emails today and you haven’t responded to a single one of them.”

“That’s just because you’ve sent hundreds of emails this week.” Winston answered matter-of-factly. “They’re all going into spam now.”

“Grrr…” D.Va grabbed hold of Winston’s rotatable chair and turned it towards her. “Winston it’s been 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 22 minutes and 51 seconds since she left.”

“Oh my, that’s very specific.” Winston said with a look of concern. 

“Where. Is. She?” D.Va asked once more, pure ire seeping from her face and voice.

Winston sighed. “I told you, she’s on vacation. She wanted to take a little bit of time off before fully returning to Overwatch.”

“Yeah but wasn’t she only supposed to be gone for a week?” D.Va retorted. “Don’t you think something bad might’ve happened to her?

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Winston tried to reassure her. “I called Emily a little while ago and she said they were doing great.”

D.Va shot him a look of doubt. “How long was a little while ago.”

Winston gave a long sigh. 

“Hasn’t she also not been responding to Overwatch calls?” D.Va added. “I’m just worried something bad happened to her…”

“Well, I’m sure everything is ok.” Winston maintained. “If something happened, surely Emily would let us know.”

D.Va’s face formed into a pout. “Can’t you at least send like… A unit or something, to check on her?”

The idea made Winston chuckle. “With the situation in Nepal, our number of available operatives is very scarce. And that’s not even considering the new complication in Lijiang.”

“Fine!” D.Va yelled out, stomping her foot. “If you don’t care about finding Tracer, then I’ll go ahead and find her myself.”

“Alright.” Winston replied nonchalantly. “As long as you don’t use any Overwatch resources.”

D.Va gritted her teeth with anger. It pissed her off how little everyone cared about Tracer’s disappearance, but at this point D.Va couldn’t stand it any longer. With newfound determination, she marched out of the room angrily.

“Oh, and don’t take too long.” Winston added. “We might need you for another operation soon and I don’t want two missing operatives.”

As the doors to his lab closed, the gorilla grabbed another jar of peanut butter and popped it open.

 

Deep inside an apartment complex in London, D.Va stood before one of the apartment door. She stared back and forth at the apartment number plate and the information on her phone, wanting to be totally sure they matched. According to the Overwatch database (which she got access to through totally legitimate means), this was Tracer’s apartment. If she wanted to get answers about her whereabouts, this was the first place to go.

She knocked on the door with strength, as a sigh unwittingly escaping from her mouth. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous about this. She was worried about Tracer’s disappearance, of course, but she was even more nervous about getting to see her again, and also getting to see her apartment, a bit of her private life… 

But even then, all of those were crushed by the intense anxiety she had from the possibility of meeting Tracer’s girlfriend. D.Va had heard plenty about Emily, but she had never even seen the girl. It made her wonder, what kind of girl was Tracer attracted to? Was she more into the lean beautiful girls, or the cute petite ones? If it was Tracer, her girlfriend had to be just absolutely spectacular. No one short of amazing should even deserve to have the chance at dating Tracer. In all honesty, it put a lot of fear into D.Va… That Emily would be spectacular that she would put her to shame.

Unfortunatly, D.Va didn’t have too much time to dwell on the subject, as she heard the door knob shaking. This was it! She straightened up, looking forward with a determined but nervous expression. She was finally going to see Tracer. Or maybe even her girlfriend! She clutched her heart tightly, waiting as the door slowly opened to reveal…

“Hi, how may I help you?”

As soon as D.Va saw what popped out from the door, her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she had to blink a few times just to make sure it was real, that she wasn’t hallucinating. In front of her, was a person with a beautiful lady’s head, but a gross fat man’s body. She (He?) was wearing a dirty white tank top with jeans, and D.Va could even swear she had a bulge. 

“Yes?” The person asked again.

D.Va blinked once, shaking her head as she realized she was lost in thought. “Oh- Um- Are you by any chance Emily?”

The girl (?) nodded with a smile. “Yes, that’s me.”

D.Va cleared her throat, still having a hard time taking in what she was seeing. “Right. Well, I’m Hana Song, codename D.Va, and I’m with Overwatch. I just came over here because-”

“Oh, so you’re one of Lena’s Overwatch friends?” Emily beamed happily. “Oh my! Please come in. A friend of Lena’s is a friend of mine.”

Before D.Va could even protest, she was quickly dragged inside the apartment by Emily, who packed an unexpected amount of force. Walking into the living room, D.Va inspected her surroundings. The apartment was one of those high-class expensive houses. Though it was a bit disorganized, it still looked far better than D.Va’s room at Gibraltar. 

“Pardon the mess~ I was just going to start cleaning this week.” Emily added. “Now, just make yourself at home. And excuse me while I bring out some snacks.”

“Oh, that’s not-” But D.Va was too late to stop them, Emily was already gone.

A large sigh escaped through D.Va’s mouth. She scurried over to a nearby couch and slumped onto it. Ugh… It looked fine, but there was something sticky all over it. It was a bit annoying, but D.Va couldn’t bring herself to care enough to stand up from it. No, there was something much more important that was bothering D.Va. A single very pertinent question that clogged her mind.

Why? Why was Tracer dating this… This thing? Tracer had to be the most beautiful girl in the world- no, in existence. She could get any guy or girl she wanted, so why had she chosen this monster? They were fat, gross, and were it not for the pretty lady face they would be ugly. And what was it with their body? Were they a girl or a boy? Tracer had always called Emily her girlfriend, but their body looked more at home under the head of a fat man. It was quite comical how badly they didn’t match.

“Alright~ Here you are.” Emily said joyfully, returning with the same grinding smile she bore when D.Va first saw her.

With a feminine grace (that looked odd on their masculine body), Emily placed a plate with two pieces of pizza on the table in front of D.Va. She looked at the piping hot slices with bewilderment. Who offered pizza as a snack? Maybe that’s why they were so fat…

“Don’t be shy.” Emily sang happily. “Go ahead and have some.”

“Oh no, I’m fine.” D.Va responded, not quite in the mood to enjoy pizza.

“Oh please. I insist!” Emily continued. “I would be so upset if I hosted one of Lena’s friends and they didn’t have any food.”

If there was some credit D.Va had to give Emily, it had to be how disgustingly sweet they were. The facial expressions and tone they made legitimately made D.Va feel bad about not having any of the pizza Emily offered. Could this be the reason why Tracer was dating them?

“A-Alright.” D.Va complied, not able to fight against Emily’s wishes. “I guess I can have some.”

Reluctantly, D.Va leaned forward and grabbed one of the slices. Hot cheese and grease dripped down from the pizza, which had pieces of sausage and veggies littered about. D.Va brought it close to her mouth and took a bite, slowly chewing to get the flavor until…

A gasp escaped from D.Va’s mouth. This pizza! It was really good! D.Va was a fan of junk food. She just absolutely loved the taste of everything greasy and fatty. Of course, this and her hate for fatness meant that she had to get a lot of exercise to stay fit. But D.Va didn’t mind it. She loved her body and her food too much to give up both. 

Moreover, D.Va liked to think herself as a pizza connoisseur. Wherever she went she had to get a taste for the local pizza and see if it was up to par with her tastes. She’d even located the best places to get a good slice in South Korea and Gibraltar, becoming a happy regular customer to a lot of them. But out of all the pizza she’d ever had before, this one had to be the tastiest. 

Wasting no time, D.Va quickly devoured the rest of her slice. She let out a delighted groan as the sticky cheese swiveled about in her mouth. It was so tasty, it made her body feel good. Though her happiness wasn’t set to last, for she finished swallowing the rest of the food in her mouth. Her tummy rumbled for more. D.Va’s eyes quickly darted to the next slice. It would be fine if she had the other piece too, right?

Either way, D.Va really didn’t care. She lunged towards the other piece of pizza on the plate and quickly began to eat it up, uncaring about anything else but getting the tasty food into her system. She was so focused of the pizza before her that she didn’t notice as Emily made an eerie sly expression. With a satisfied sigh, D.Va finished eating her slice. She leaned back on the couch, licking her lips happily while she reveled in the godly tasting ambrosia she’d just experienced.

“Wow, that was the best pizza I’d ever had.” D.Va said glowingly. “Did you make it?”

Emily let out a short giggle. “Oh ho, I’m flattered. But no, I didn’t make it. It’s from this new pizza place nearby.”

Of course they didn’t make it. D.Va thought. There was no way this fatso had any redeeming qualities to them.

“Anyways, was there anything you needed today?” Emily asked kindly.

“Oh!” D.Va jumped up in surprise. She’d totally forgotten why she’d come here in the first place. “Yeah, I just wanted to come around because I haven’t heard from Tracer in a while and I- err- the Overwatch team is worried that something might’ve happened to her.”

“Hmmm… I might have an idea to where Tracer is…” Emily responded.

“Really?!” D.Va hopped up from the couch in excitement.

While D.Va was upset about not seeing Tracer for a while and for having met Tracer’s partner, all of her worries were blown away just from the prospect of getting to see Tracer again. It had been so long since D.Va had taken a look at her goddess, she absolutely couldn’t wait to see her body, hear her voice, feel her kindness… Plus, maybe the fact that Emily was fat and gross was a good thing. It just meant that D.Va could steal Tracer away with all the more ease.

“Sure!” Emily assured her. “Just follow me.” 

With that, Emily began walking deeper into the apartment, towards the hallway. D.Va gladly followed behind, her heart beating faster and faster from the excitement of meeting Tracer again. The two of them walked to the end of the hall, stopping before the last door. Emily clutched the door handle tightly.

“Here ‘she’ is!” Emily sang out.

As the door opened, D.Va practically burst into the room. She ran up to the bed, seeing a large figure resting upon it and assuming it was her idol. However, the excitement and bliss from seeing Tracer again were soon unable to hold the façade, and the oddities that surrounded D.Va finally began to settle into her mind.

“Ah! D.Va! How nice! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.” Tracer called excitedly.

That is, if you could even call that thing laying back against the bedrest Tracer. It certainly had Tracer’s face, but its body was that of a morbidly obese man. Her arms and legs were thick and meaty. Her tremendous protruding belly slumped onto the bed with disregard. And a long veiny cock poked from underneath her gut, flopping onto the bed in its flaccid state. This new ‘Tracer’ just sat there with a dumb smile on her face, holding a slice of pizza in her hand as if nothing was wrong.

The whole thing was… It was... It was fucking disgusting. D.Va’s leg muscles gave out and she quickly fell into a crouch. She put her hand on her mouth, holding in the need to vomit from the horrifying sight. Her goddess… Her angel… Her idol… It had been destroyed. The person she loved and admired the most in the world had been turned into some sort of freak. How could this have happened?

A wave of dizziness overcame D.Va. Was this a nightmare? Or was this some sort of divine punishment? Maybe the countless omnics whose lives she’d ended had finally come to haunt her. Or maybe she had been a horrible person in a previous life. Whatever the reason, something was clear. Tracer as D.Va knew her was gone, replaced by this gross amalgamation that sort of looked like her. And the worst part was that this Tracer didn’t even seem to care about her current state. It infuriated D.Va immensely.

Gathering up all her strength, D.Va slowly pulled herself up and turned towards Tracer. “T-T-Tracer…” She averted her eyes from Tracer’s gaze. D.Va could barely look at Tracer’s new body for too long before feeling intense sorrow. “What- What happened to you?”

Tracer made a bewildered look, taking a bite out of the pizza in her hand. “What do you mean?”

“What do I?” D.Va shook her head in disbelief. Was she being serious? “What do I mean?”

D.Va hopped onto the bed with Tracer, as she began to slowly crawl towards her. “Tracer you’re so fat, greasy and… male now.”

Tracer gave a hearty giggle. “D.Va what are you talking about? I’ve always been a chubby fat guy.”

“What?!” D.Va shook her head vehemently. She stopped right in front of her, staring Tracer up and down as if she wasn’t real. “No… You used to be a lean beautiful lady. But now you’re so… thick.”

The word resonated deeply in D.Va’s head. It sent shivers down her spine, though not the unpleasant kind. The word just felt so powerful and heavy. ‘Thick’. For whatever reason it just stuck to D.Va’s mind, unable to let go. And while she thought about this word, she’d unwittingly started to rub Tracer’s large belly. 

“It’s pretty impressive, no?” Tracer asked with a smile. “I’ve been trying to make it bigger, but Emily says I shouldn’t let it get too big.”

However, D.Va didn’t react to a single thing Tracer said, her mind was much too focused on admiring Tracer’s tremendous gut. She kneaded it carefully with her hand, inspecting it closely almost as if she wasn’t sure it was real. How had Tracer gotten such a massive belly in just a few weeks? And why did it feel so soft and smushy. D.Va just wanted to squeeze and grab it all day. 

“But honestly, I’m more worried about you D.Va” Tracer continued. “You’re so skinny! Are you sure you’ve been eating enough?”

Tracer extended her arm towards one of the pizza boxes on her bed and pulled out a slice. “Here, have some pizza.” She put it up to D.Va’s face, finally breaking D.Va from her sudden trance.

The cautionary side of D.Va’s told her not to take a bite. However, her brain was much to dull and dazed at the moment to respond, so Tracer quickly shoved the food into her mouth. And D.Va couldn’t do anything but receive the it. She began chewing the food in her mouth, slowly at first because of her confused state, but as the delicious taste spread throughout her mouth, any thoughts of resistance died out, and D.Va happily gave into the taste of the food she was eating.

“That’s my boy~” Tracer sang happily, bringing the dazzled D.Va closer to him. 

He placed her back against his big belly, holding the pizza before her as he hummed a soft melody into her ear. D.Va merely relaxed onto Tracer with a dumb happy expression. She chewed her food excitedly, the sweet taste of pizza flooding her mind, only stopping to swallow and take another bite of the slice Tracer was holding. The taste of pizza was so good, and her surroundings felt so cozy too, D.Va couldn’t help but let all her worries melt away.

Slice after slice, D.Va kept eating more and more pizza, until it finally started to have an effect on her body. A little bump appeared on D.Va’s belly, just a little bit of extra flab that usually wouldn’t be of much concern to anyone. But as D.Va continued consuming more, the bump slowly grew. It expanded in every direction, stretching her jumpsuit as it steadily increased in mass, transforming D.Va’s stomach into a massive bear belly. It wasn’t as large as Tracer’s of course, but it was large enough to put most average men to shame.

A smile crept upon Tracer’s face as he saw this. He put his hand on D.Va’s belly and rubbed it gently, while D.Va continued to eat pizza from Tracer, stuck in a happy dreamland of bliss, completely unaware to the changes in her body. Tracer loved it, he could feel his dick grow erect as D.Va’s body continued to morph. Yes, everything was going swimmingly.

D.Va’s breasts then began to jiggle and shake. Slowly, the voluminous orbs deflated bit by bit, their skin pulling closer to D.Va’s body. Their round plump shape was replaced by a rugged square one. Their characteristic softness turned into stiff toughness. Her nipples became less sensitive and smaller in size, as her breasts morphed into solid hardened pecs. 

The change continued on with her arms. The skinny dainty extremities bulked up in size considerably, getting filled with both muscle and fat. They became large and hefty, but also quite strong. A change which soon also spread onto her legs, going from feeble little sticks to weighty lean slabs of meat. Though they wouldn’t qualify as fit, they were powerful enough to carry a heavy load. And even her hands and feet weren’t spared, for they turned into large imposing appendages that fit well with her new structure.

Soon, hair began sprouting throughout D.Va’s new body. Her legs and arm grew a light coat of it, and armpits became forested with new strands of the stuff. But the worst occurred on her crotch, which became inundated with hundreds of little hairs, running all around her vagina. Sweat and grease began to pour from her pores, which combined with the newfound hair made her stench quite unpleasant. This also transformed her skin from soft and spotless, to rough and coarse.

Finally, D.Va’s whole body began shrinking. Her head, her arms, her legs, everything except her stomach, began shrinking in size. She lost inch after inch of height, pound after pound of weight, until she was no longer the same size as Tracer. No, now Tracer towered over the small D.Va, both in weight in height, being at least a head taller than D.Va, maybe even more.

As D.Va finished eating her final slice of pizza, Tracer looked down at the girl with pride. The bulging body, stretching out D.Va’s tight jumpsuit. The large protruding belly of fat and muscle accompanied by hardened pecs. The bulking arms and legs that were both fat and strong… It was one of the most beautiful bodies Tracer had ever seen, something that could only exist in her imagination.

“Son! Your clothes are so tight now.” Tracer said with feigned surprise. “Why don’t we go ahead and take the off?”

Son? D.Va’s head twirled about in confusion. She wasn’t Tracer’s son… And more than that she wasn’t… a boy? However, even with her inner doubts, D.Va did nothing to stop Tracer from slowly stripping away her clothes, until the two of them were bare naked on the bed. His touch was just so commanding and warm… D.Va enjoyed just being close to him.

Tracer carefully guided his hand down D.Va’s body, from her hardened pecs, through her stuffy belly, until it reached D.Va’s moistened cooch. D.Va’s body bolted upwards, some last warning alarms going off in her head, trying to warn her that something was wrong. But Tracer was too far in, he wasn’t going to fail now.

“Now, now D.Va” He comforted her softly. “Just let Papa take care of you…”

What? That wasn’t right, Tracer wasn’t D.Va’s father. Her father was an asshole who treated her horribly, nothing like Tracer. In fact, Tracer would probably make a much better father. The idea actually kind made her heart flutter. Tracer was so nice and soft, he always treated her with kindness and warmth. Maybe… Maybe it’d be better if he was her father.

In the meantime, Tracer began using his greasy chunky hand to massage D.Va’s womanhood. He slipped a finger or two into her entrance with gentleness, but the main focus of his attention was on D.Va’s clit. He twirled it around with his finger, pulling and pushing it without any compassion. He continued to assault the little nub until it began throbbing fiercely, growing a bright red as it pulsated madly.

A loud pleasured moan escaped through D.Va’s mouth. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, pure lust coursing through her veins. But there was more than that. There, on her crotch, was a burning sensation, an indescribable feeling she’d never experienced before. D.Va turned down towards her crotch and saw it. Within Tracer’s tight fat grip, was D.Va’s clit, though much larger than normal. Not only was it large though, it was actively growing. D.Va could feel it lengthen and thicken around Tracer’s fingers with every passing second. 

And God, did it feel amazing. Her clit was so sensitive at this moment, sending thousands of waves of pleasure into her brain with a single touch. Add to that the way Tracer’s squeezed it with meaty greasy fingers, and D.Va felt like she was in heaven. Groan after groan of pleasure kept leaving from her mouth, as her clit continued to grow while it was massaged by Tracer’s hulking hands.

Then, a little stretch of skin began to extend from the base of D.Va’s crotch onto her clit. Tracer watched with a wide grin as her skin continued to grow and expand, covering more and more of D.Va’s enlarged clit until only the tip was left uncovered. But the tip wasn’t spared from the changes, for it began to morph into a more rounded conical shape. A vertical slit grew on the it, finalizing the change of D.Va’s clit into that of a male penis. 

Tracer licked his lips as he admired the 8-inch pole. Without pause, he began to pump it up and down with his hand. She was so close to being done… Tracer just absolutely couldn’t wait to finish D.Va’s transformation.

“Mmmmm~ Don’t you love how good your papa makes you feel?” Tracer softly cooed into her ear, jacking off D.Va’s new penis.

Papa… A word that used to bring D.Va some much dread… Now that it was being whispered by Tracer it only filled D.Va with warmth. But… Why did it bring her dread anyways? Tracer had always been an amazing father to her, always making sure she was happy and bringing her pleasure. Of course, hearing the word made her feel warm, it reminded her of her favorite person in the whole wide world!

The warmth that came from Tracer’s big body, the happiness that being with her papa gave her, and the pleasure she was experiencing coming from her clit, all these sensations assaulted D.Va’s minds steadily. With moans escaping from her mouth constantly, drool and tears rolling down her face, and a happy dumb expression, D.Va’s brain could do nothing more but take all the pleasure it was receiving, slowly overloading as more and more came in.

Soon her dick began throbbing, pussy quivering lightly as it spouted vaginal juices. This was it, D.Va couldn’t take much any more than this. She was at her limit, Tracer continued to pump her dick fervently as a sudden pressure pressed against her pussy, slowly pushing and pushing until…

With a loud pop, a whole ballsack popped out of D.Va’s squirming snatch, complete with two full testicles inside. D.Va yelped loudly as she experienced her last female orgasm, for her entire hole was replaced by this new set of balls. Heavy pants left her mouth, relaxing against Tracer’s body as she basked in the overglow of her orgasm. Meanwhile, Tracer looked upon his new creation with pride. This beautiful new D.Va was now one hundred percent male, the only trace of her previous gender being her face.

“So D.Va… Did it feel good?” Tracer asked sweetly.

“Y-Yes! That was amazing.” D.Va answered in-between pants. “I didn’t know my penis could feel so good.”

“Well, since papa went through all this work to make you feel good… Don’t you think it’s time to return the favor?” Tracer’s dick poked against D.Va’s back, fully erect and rearing to go.

A large blush came upon D.Va’s face. “Y-Yes father…”

D.Va slowly stood up and presented his butthole to Tracer. He felt a little bit embarrassed about it, but he also felt extremely aroused, for his own penis was very hard. D.Va just kind of enjoyed the idea of making his father feel good. Mostly because he felt it necessary to pay back all his kindness, but also because just seeing the big fat guy happy made him happy. Tracer was so jolly and nice that D.Va just loved trying to make him happy.

Inching closer to Tracer, D.Va began to lower himself onto Tracer’s lap. He carefully aimed his entrance towards Tracer’s cock, slowly moving it downwards until the rim of his ass met with the tip of Tracer’s dick. D.Va panted heavily. Tracer’s massive python was so large, that it felt a bit intimidating to take in. But more than just intimidated, D.Va felt excited to take in the huge cock. His asshole twitched, penis quivering, he was ready to have his father penetrate him with his large tool.

Now ready to get filled, D.Va began pressing against Tracer’s dick. He pushed himself down more and more, slowly but steadily grinding his body until… POP! With a loud wet smack, D.Va managed to get all of Tracer’s dickhead inside him. The boy moaned loudly in pleasure, feeling the large member begin to enter him, but he wasn’t done. D.Va continued to push his body further and further down, taking in more and more of Tracer’s dick until he was stopped by Tracer’s fat legs, which were so thick they wouldn’t allow him to push himself all the way to the base of Tracer’s cock.

Loud groans of pleasure escaped through D.Va’s mouth as he relaxed on top Tracer’s lap. Most of his whole father’s dong was nestled tightly inside him, and it couldn’t feel any better. D.Va just loved the feeling of having such a massive member in his ass, he could feel Tracer’s loving warmth emanating through it. It was as if he was in heaven, but it wasn’t enough for D.Va, which meant it wasn’t enough for D.Va’s papa.

Determined to make Tracer feel super good, D.Va began lifting his body up and down, grinding up the inner walls of his asshole against Tracer’s massive pole. He grunted and groaned as he worked, putting it as much effort as possible in order to bring pleasure to both himself and his father through his slow and methodical humping.

On his end, Tracer was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of D.Va’s ass squeezing on his dick. D.Va’s boyhole was so much tighter and warmer than Emily’s, it had to be the best thing Tracer had ever had the pleasure of penetrating. The special hole made just for him... But more than that, Tracer enjoyed seeing the amount of effort D.Va was putting to make him feel good. It was clear the boy was working his hardest, his dedication to Tracer very transparent, and that was enough to make Tracer’s penis quiver in delight.

Before long, D.Va’s motions began picking up in speed, becoming faster and stronger as they went on. His groans increased in frequency and intensity, as the noise of loud slapping filled the room There was just this ever-increasing feeling of lust invading his system. The more he pumped his hips, the better it felt, and D.Va wanted to feel good. D.Va’s tongue escaped from his mouth, flopping about against his lips as he continued to hump fervently.

A smile came upon Tracer’s face as he saw this. He began breathing heavily as he felt himself begin to get riled up as well. “Hmmmm~ You like how good papa’s dick feels, don’t you D.Va?” Tracer whispered seductively, pressing his cheek against D.Va’s.

“MMMMMmmmm~ Yes!” D.Va called out. “Your big dick… Feels amazing Tracer!”

“D.Va…” Tracer said, rubbing D.Va’s cheeks with his own. “Haven’t I told you to call me papa?”

D.Va’s dick quivered. “Papa!!” He yelled out in bliss. “Your cock feels so good, Papa!!!~~~”

That’s right. This was his papa’s huge cock he was fucking right now. He was pumping his ass so tirelessly to make him feel good. And that’s all that D.Va ever wanted to do in this world. He wanted to make his papa feel good. That was his mission. If his papa felt good, he felt good. And that pleasure from making his papa feel good and from his papa’s penis was assailing his mind with such intensity… It was all for his papa~~~

“Papa!” D.Va yelled out in excitement, turning to face Tracer. “Kiss me~”

Tracer didn’t need to be told twice. He lunged his face towards D.Va’s and the two began meshing lips together. Their tongues lashed out at each other, sticky wet saliva slopping each of their faces as they shared an intimate kiss, while D.Va continued humping Tracer’s cock.

By this point, Tracer was as riled up as D.Va. Seeing him hump with such determination, yelp out in pleasure, and even call for Tracer was the most exciting thing he’d ever experienced. Add to that the amazing feeling of D.Va’s asshole, and Tracer’s arousal levels were through the roof. Tracer’s penis twitched, her balls ready to blow. He was so close to finishing, but Tracer wanted it to never end. He gripped D.Va’s chest with his left hand tightly, trying to hang on before the finale.

Reaching his limit, D.Va finally parted his lips from Tracer’s, strands of saliva dropping from each of their mouths. “Daddy!!” He sang out in pleasure. “I’m gonna cum~~”

“Me too son…” Tracer grunted. “I’m so… Close”

D.Va licked his lips hungrily. “Daddy! I want it inside me. I want you to fill me up with your baby batter~~~”

This was it, Tracer was at his limit. He couldn’t hold on for much longer, but before he came he wanted to see his son spewing his first load of cum. Thus, he took his left hand and grabbed hold of D.Va’s ballsack tightly, giving it a hearty squeeze. D.Va’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue spasmed out of his mouth. It was all too much, the mixture of the pleasure, pain, warmth, love… D.Va’s senses were completely overwhelmed, and he couldn’t take any more. His dick began sputtering thick lines of cum, covering himself and the bed with hot sperm.

Seeing this was enough to send Tracer over the edge, and he began to moan loudly. With a look of bliss on his face, Tracer pumped gallon after gallon of cum into D.Va’s ass. His dick quivered madly, continuously inundating D.Va’s cavern with so much seed that it began leaking onto the bed.

A happy sigh left Tracer’s mouth, as he relaxed onto the bed, letting the overglow of orgasm wash over him. He rubbed D.Va’s belly gently, happy to feel his boy’s warmth as the two stuck close together. D.Va for his part, had passed out from the flurry of sensations that attacked his mind, and was quietly resting atop of Tracer’s belly, his father’s dick still nestled inside him.

“Oh my, now that was quite the show.” Emily commented, stepping forward from the corner of the room. He rubbed the large bulge that protruded from his pants. “So, did you enjoy your new pet?”

Tracer gave him a little pout. “Emily! I told you he’s not my pet.” Tracer hugged D.Va tightly. “He’s our son.”

Emily giggled heartily. “Right. Well, did you enjoy your ‘son’?”

“Oh yes!” Tracer exclaimed with glee. “He’s everything I could have dreamed of. He’s strong, obedient, caring, and most importantly… So chubby~” He said, lovingly rubbing the sleeping D.Va’s belly.

“Well, that’s good.” Emily replied. “I’ve been wanting to get you someone to keep you company while I’m at work.”

“Yeah, thank you so much Emily! I absolutely love him.” Tracer beamed happily. “Honestly, why didn’t you tell me about this transformation stuff before? It’s so amazing!”

“Oh baby, you wouldn’t even know the half of it.” Emily replied with a smirk. “Anyways, now that I got you a new son, how about a reward for your dainty little wife?” Emily asked, as he unbuckled his pants. 

Tracer gave a devious smile. “Of course~”

 

Emily walked through the halls of his apartment building, heading home after a day of hard work. He’d just started his new job as the head chef of the restaurant with the transformative pizzas, which was quite tiring, especially with his new body. But unlimited access to that pizza made it totally worth it. And more importantly, now that his day was done, he got to relax with his favorite duo of fat men.

He arrived at his apartment’s door and slowly opened it, walking inside with a sigh. As usual, the living room was empty, virtually untouched by anyone else, for no one else but him normally used it. He left his coat on the coat hanger and began walking deeper inside, heading towards the bedroom. Nearing his room, Emily could hear loud voices and sounds resonating through the closed door. A smile crept up on his face. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom, and…

“Dad! Stop moving like that!” Yelped out D.Va. “You’re gonna make me lose.”

Inside the very messy bedroom, sat both Tracer and D.Va, focusing intently on a videogame they were playing on the TV. Tracer sat comfortably on the bed, a wide smile on his face, but D.Va sat on Tracer’s lap with Tracer’s dick shoved deep inside of his ass. The two were so focused on their game that they didn’t notice Emily come in. 

“Like, this?” Tracer shook his hips erratically, making D.Va moan out loudly.

“Yes, like that!” D.Va complained angrily, a heavy blush on his face. Though it seems his body wasn’t complaining, cause his dick was plainly erect and aroused at the moment.

“Oh, man! I lost again!” D.Va pouted, throwing the controller to the floor, which was met by laughter from Tracer.

Emily smiled at the scene. At first, he wasn’t sold on this whole ‘son’ thing. But after seeing their cute interactions like this, it truly felt like they had formed a family. Honestly, it kinda made Emily very happy. He’d always wanted a deeper relationship with Tracer, and this whole family thing really made it fulfilling. He continued walking into the room, his penis bulging against his pants in excitement. 

“Hmmm~ How are my two favorite boys doing today?” Emily sang out in glee.

“Mom!” “Emily” The two boys responded in kind.

“We were just playing a game.” D.Va explained.

“Whoever wins, gets to fuck the loser in the ass. And I’ve been winning all day.” Tracer added lustily, as he rubbed D.Va’s nipples.

“Yeah, for whatever reason Dad is super good at videogames.” D.Va complained with feign annoyance. Though in reality, he was thoroughly enjoying the way Tracer touched him.

“Is that so?” Emily asked playfully. “That’s weird, cause you’re also very good at videogames Hana! Could it be you’re intentionally losing to make your father happy?”

D.Va looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Of course mom would be the one to figure it out. Emily giggled out happily. “Oh, you’re such a good boy, Hana.” He said lovingly as he patted D.Va’s hair.

“Now, momma’s had a rough day at work…” Emily said, as he unbuckled his pants. “Won’t you do ‘her’ a little favor while you take care of your dad?”

With that, Emily’s penis flopped out of his underwear, completely erect and aroused. D.Va licked his lips in admiration. “Yes, mother.” He dutifully replied, and he began using his tongue to suck up his mother’s erect cock, all while Tracer pumped his dick in and out of D.Va’s ass

Emily looked down at her two boys with pride. This really was a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Now here’s a little thing I wrote as a sequel to Unhealthy Side Effects of Pizza. I liked bot19999‘s picture so much, that we collaborated to bring around a second version, which you can find here. (https://www.furaffinity.net/full/28451284/) This one ended up being pretty long lol. One of the longest I’ve ever written in fact, but I’m happy the way it ended up. With summer wrapping up, this will probably be the last thing I write in a while, so I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers


End file.
